Potential therapeutic utility of maternal dDAVP for patients with oligo- hydramnios (insufficient amniotic fluid). Despite the significant consequences of oligohydramnios, there are no established means to increase amniotic fluid volume prior to labor. Recent studies indicate the potential of a novel treatment for oligohydramnios, utilizing maternal administration of a drug (dDAVP) to hydrate mother & secondly baby with amniotic fluid. The baby hydrates in relation to mother & increases its urine production and thus amniotic fluid.